Life and Death
by sue9292
Summary: It's 7th year at Hogwarts, but things arent even normal on the train ride, what happens when Dumbledore tells of a new Horcrux at Hogwarts...and Hermione knows more about it than she's letting on! DHr i'm no good at summarys but plz try it, my first fan f
1. throbbing fingers and green mist

BANG!

"AH!" shrieked Hermione as she heard a bang at her window, she walked to it to see what had happened and was greeted by an owl who looked a lot like Errol, _well it certainly acts like him_ she thought. She took the letter from his grasp and watched as he swiftly flew off, every now and then hitting a lamp post. Once he was no longer in view Hermione turned to the letter, she knew instantly that it had come from Hogwarts from the emerald green ink

She tore the envelope open and reached in, only to receive a sharp pain in her index finger, she withdrew and tipped the contents onto her bed, she stared at the badge that now sat on her sheets…

_Head Girl_

"Oh.my.god!" She breathed (A/N in a very Janice-y way if you watch friends! lol)

After a few minutes more of staring she ran down stairs to her parents screaming I'M HEAD GIRL!

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor…

"…ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" …

Draco threw himself onto his bed after coming back from the service, _I'm free, he's gone! _ Draco thought, his father was dead, the one who had controlled him and his mother since he had been born. It was a wonderful feeling, he wasn't sad in the slightest; he was free to be himself now.

TAP TAP…he sat up sharply and looked towards the window, a small owl was waiting for him to open the window, he walked to it and flicked open the window, the bird circled his head and dropped the letter into his hand and flew off. Draco tore the envelope open lazily and reached in, only to get the same treatment as Hermione. He angrily put his now throbbing finger in his mouth and spilled out the contents of the envelope

_Head Boy_

_Everything is going my way now that old bastard is gone _he thought to him self happily and ran down stairs to show his mother...

On the train:

"HERMIONE!"

She turned to find 2 tall young men running towards her, Ron reached her first and she looked him over, he was a lot taller, his face had changed a bit, he looked more handsome, with broader shoulders and his hair was just as messy as Harry's and just as cute. Harry soon followed and she didn't really recognise him at first, he was really handsome, his hair messy as ever and a smile that could make any girl swoon. Well all girls except Hermione, they were like brothers to her, it was just creepy to think about him that way…

"Harry, Ron!" she squealed and took them into a bone crushing hug.

When they finally broke free of her strong grip both their mouths dropped

"Her-Hermione?" Ron stuttered, his once bushy haired best friend was now a beautiful young woman, her hair was only slightly wavy, she had good curves and was taller. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the looks on their faces.

"Guys guess what? I'm head girl!" she squealed, but she added "aren't you two surprised?" when she saw their faces

"no actually we're not 'mione, we've known you'd be head girl ever since 2nd year" Harry said with a grin, Hermione blushed and they headed off to find a compartment.

Malfoy's P.O.V…

"Bye mother" Draco called as he slowly walked to the train. This year was going to be great!

"DRACO"

He span round to find Pansy flying through the air at him, he turned to run but she grabbed his back and clung to him.

"uh…Draco mate you have a Pansy on your back" he heard a familiar voice say

"Blaise?" he yelled, spinning round to find his best mate doubled over in laughter.

"Blaise, stop laughing, make your self useful and help me get it off" he said in annoyed voice as he tried to shake Pansy off, but to no avail. After a few minutes of pulling, grabbing and yelling Pansy was now off Draco much to his relief.

Leaving Pansy on the floor the two friends walked to the train, talking about their holiday's.

Meanwhile…

"See you two in a while, I have to go to the head's compartment" Hermione said as she walked to the door. She heard two faint

"Bye 'mione" s

As she closed the compartment door and headed off. Once she got there she sat down and started to wait for the head boy to come in…but then she started feeling dizzy, something wasn't right. She tried to stand up but her whole body felt heavy, everything was going dark, she tried to stay awake but simply couldn't any more and she finally slipped into darkness.

Draco's P.O.V:

"Bye Blaise I've got to go to the head's compartment"

_I bet granger's Head girl _he thought as he walked. When he got there he tried to slide the door open but it wouldn't budge. He looked inside and saw a girl, she was lying on the seat, asleep, but the look on her face was pain. A green mist was forming around her. He had to get in… He put his shoulder to the door and rammed into it, all he got was a pain in his arm. He saw the mist getting thicker around her, he looked carefully at the girl to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw it was Granger…

"GRANGER!" he yelled, she stirred but did not wake, he could now hardly see her through the mist…this was bad, really bad…


	2. white lights and the new little prohecy

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, I also own Draco Malfoy (yum!), my own country and I'm immortal, get the point?

**Kandygurl4****: Thanks a lot, you were my first reviewer!**

**Sparkle Black****: Thanks for reading, and to find out why Hermione thinks that, you'll have to keep reading (Mwha ha ha, I'm so evil aren't I?)**

From the last Chapter:

_I bet granger's Head girl _he thought as he walked. When he got there he tried to slide the door open but it wouldn't budge. He looked inside and saw a girl, she was lying on the seat, asleep, but the look on her face was pain. A green mist was forming around her. He had to get in… He put his shoulder to the door and rammed into it, all he got was a pain in his arm. He saw the mist getting thicker around her, he looked carefully at the girl to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw it was Granger…

"GRANGER!" he yelled, she stirred but did not wake, he could now hardly see her through the mist…this was bad, really bad…

…_what can I do! _He thought. He banged on the door again

"Granger! GRANGER! HERMIONE!" he yelled.

As soon as he'd said her first name her eyes had snapped open, the mist had disappeared. The door flew open and she sat up and said slowly

"What just happened?"

"Umm…well…you were lying on the seat, there was a kind of green mist around you, I tried to get in but I couldn't, the mist got thicker, I could hardly see you. But then…suddenly it stopped and you woke up…" he said nervously, purposely missing out the bit where he had said her first name.

"oh…" was all she said before rushing out past him, leaving him to think about what had happened.

Nothing else happened (unless you count Ron being turned into a frog for trying to talk to Ginny about sex!) until the feast, that's when…

"Tuck in" Dumbledore said as the golden plates filled. All was quiet until a great cold wind rushed through the hall, most of the candles were extinguished, people were yelling and trying to run but they just ran into things. Then a dim white light appeared over the heads table, all went silent as the silver form moved slowly towards Trelawny, the mist descended, entering her body, she stood up, a dreamy look in her eyes and started to speak

"Love is what he does not know,

So that is all that can stop the flow,

A true loves voice breaks the spell,

Then all at Hogwarts will be well,

So listen now and listen fast,

The trance she's in cannot last,

I speak through her; it's the only way,

So listen once more to what I say,

Love is what he does not know,

So that is all that can stop the flow,

A true loves voice breaks the spell,

Then all at Hogwarts will be well,

So listen now and listen fast,

The trance she's in will not last…"

As soon as she had finished the mist floated from Trelawny, leaving her to promptly faint. The mist then slowly disappeared and the candles burned once more

"Everyone go to your common room's! Head boy and girl stay, teachers follow me" Dumbledore's voice broke through the silence as Snape dragged Trelawny away.

Everyone rushed to the doors, staying in groups as if they were scared something would happen to them. Once they had gone Dumbledore walked swiftly to his office, the teachers, Hermione and Draco following him…

A/N sorry the chapter is short, the next one will be longer!

PLEASE review for me, I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong! And please tell me what you thought of my poem!


	3. a lil' quiz 2 keep u lot happy

A/N this is not a chapter, I want to get the meeting chapter perfect so I'm taking my time, sorry, but to keep you lot interested I have made up a lil' quiz, just make a review and put the question number then your answer!

(THEY ARE MOSTLY FROM THE 4TH FILM AND BOOK)

1) In the book what colour is hermione's dress at the Yule ball?

2) And what colour is it in the film?

3) How did the Durmstrang students get to Hogwarts?

4) Were you really pissed when they didn't do the quidditch world cup bit in the film?

5) In the book there is a character who was completely forgotten in the film, who?

6) In the book, what did barty crouch junior confess to doing to his father? And how?

7) In the book, what do Hagrid and Madame Maxime fight over at the ball?

8) What is the out come of the quidditch world cup match?

THE FIRST 2 PEOPLE TO GET ALL THESE QUESTIONS RIGHT WILL SEE MY NEXT CHAPTER FIRST! (I might add more questions!)


	4. AN PLZ READ IT

A/N I AM LOSING MY INTERNET FOR A FEW WEEKS SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS, BUT THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE LOTS OF TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS!

SO PLEASE KEEP CHECKING BACK


	5. Hermione

You could have cut the tension with a knife, all stood still, only their eyes moving as they watched the head master go up to his instruments do some stuff with them then sit with his fingertips together, deep in thought.

The first sign of movement any of the others made was Hermione shaking her head quickly, trying to shake of a sense of dizziness that was seeping through her as she looked at the old professor.

After a moment her legs suddenly gave way, her eyes rolling back into her head. Poor Draco, he was the one standing next to her, and the one she fell onto.

"Ow" he said, not out of pain but from shock.

All turned to stare at the girl who was now fitfully sleeping. A look of slight pain written across her features. Her body shaking.

The old professor sighed deeply "I think, we have found the girl from the prophesy" He shook his head grimly.

"Draco. Please take her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfey will take care of her for now"

All watched as a disgruntled Draco floated the still fitfully sleeping Hermione.

As soon as they were gone McGonagall stepped forward

"What do you think it means Albus? Will she be alright?"

She was obviously worried for her best student. Snape from the shadows could be seen rolling his eyes subtly.

"I do not know, Minerva, I do not know…"

"Please can all teachers go and sort out the students. Tell them we are not willing to discuss all that has happened. Including Hermione's condition if they find out. They always seem to know these things."

All the teachers left the old man to ponder, he had his ideas. But was not willing to discus them yet. He just prayed that Hermione would wake up soon. But she felt Mr Malfoy was not letting on all he knew either.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

One week later the whole school was full of rumour. As Dumbledore had foreseen, all the students knew now of Hermione's grave condition.

She was still sleeping fitfully.

But a mist that could not be seen by the eye slowly moved closer to her.

Her sleep becoming more fitful by the day and her face looking more pained by the hour.

And now a boy sat in his common room, wondering if he should tell the old man of the train incident. But slight fear stopped him, as he knew he would be punished for not giving the information sooner.

He finally made his decision, he would tell Dumbledore. So he ran as fast as he could, wanting to get there before he changed his mind. He quickly said the password and sprinted up the stone staircase. A knock on the door and a moment later he was telling of what he had seen that day on the train.

Once he had finished the headmaster brought him to the hospital wing. Hoping that his idea would work. He explained to Draco. And so he stepped to her side and whispered in her ear

"Hermione."

I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA, PLEASE CONTACT ME IF INTERESTED!

A/N AGAIN A SMALL CHAPTER BUT I THOUGHT IT A GOOD PLACE TO END.


	6. laughter and the big hickey

Her eyes snapped open, she sat up, quick as lightning and took a fast deep breath, like it was her last. She looked around the room. Her breathing stopped. Then she lay back down softly. She started muttering quickly, in a scared voice

"I'm back, was it all a dream? Will he do what he said, will he? Please don't let him Draco, don't let him get me, please…please. Sleep, I need sleep…"

Draco stood with his mouth open, she hadcalled himDraco, and she wanted him to protect her.

"Let her rest, but I want you up here when she wakes up Draco" Dumbledore said quietly.

"But-but, aren't you going to explain what just happened?" He said angrily, lowering his voice as Hermione stirred.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know Draco." He said simply, before putting a hand on Draco's back and nudging him out of the door.

_How can he not know what's going on, he's Dumbledore, he's supposed to know everything! _A furious Draco thought as he went down to the hall for lunch.

His best friend and he had a conversation about the whole thing later…

"Blaise stop making jokes! Look this is what happened…" And he told Blaise

By the end of his story from the train to the hospital wing Blaise's mouth was opening and closing like a gold fish, Malfoy smirked, but the smirk was wiped right off his face as Blaise said

"Maybe she likes you"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, I'm not deaf, no need to yell, I just mean, don't you find it even slightly weird that Hermione Granger; The Gryffindor Princess goes into these trance things and only comes out when you; Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin say her name?" he said coolly

"No…no.no.no.no way, it must be something else Blaise, it can't be THAT"

"Well, think about it, I mean, what else could it be, see ya, I gotta go meet someone"

"Who?"

"None of your business, mate, bye" And with that he ran out.

So Malfoy just sat there, for an hour, just staring at the fire and thinking.

He was only interrupted by a very happy Blaise jumping on to the sofa next to him. A big grin was set on his face, he looked a bit flushed.

"Draco, have you not moved since I left an hour ago?"

He leant over and got into his eye line. Draco's focus on the fire and the whole Granger situation was taken away from him as his eyes flicked to Blaise's neck. He did the first thing that came to mind. He laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

What he had seen on Blaise's neck was just so weird and shocking he had to laugh.

"What?" A confused Blaise exclaimed

"Your…neck…" he managed to get out through his laughter.

"What about it?"

"Wait a moment."

Draco sat calming him self down for a moment, then looked at Blaise as if he were thinking hard about something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to think of the funniest way to tell you…oh I've got it!" He conjured a mirror and gave it to Blaise.

Blaise yelled out loudly.

Blaise Zambini. 1 of the toughest and most respected guys in Slytherin…had, on his neck…

A HUGE DARK HICKEY!

"So Blaise, do you bat for the other team or did you let a GIRL mark you like that?" Draco said In a mock serious voice before cracking up again.

"Oh my God! I'm going to kill Ginny-" he stopped himself, but it was too late, Draco stopped laughing and his mouth fell open. Blaise cringed at the look Draco gave him.

"Blaise, I'm going to beg you to tell me that there is a non Gryffindor called Ginny that you are going out with!"

Blaise sighed and shook his head slowly.

He watched as Draco stood, Blaise followed suit, then what came next shocked him to the very core. Draco's face softened, and then he slapped Blaise on the back and said proudly

"Good choice mate, she's hot and smart, and plus you can't help who you fall for."

"Thanks for understanding Draco, but remember, it's a secret!" and then he blushed and added quietly "Now I have to go kill Ginny slowly and painfully for marking me like this, want to come and help me kill her?"

"Ok, where will she be?"

"Library"

Then they left together, Blaise wearing his scarf to cover the mark Ginny had given him.

A/N TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! This is a funnier chapter, I think, do you agree?


End file.
